Isolation
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: Hitomi finally gathered her courage and was prepared to tell Ein how she felt, only to find that he had already left. Even though she wishes the best for him, she still can't help but feel isolated from the rest of the world.


**A/N****: **_Just came up with this out of nowhere and decided to upload it.__  
_

**DISCLAIMER****:**_Dead or Alive and it's properties belong to Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei._

**Isolation**

A lone figure laid facedown on the mattress. Silence would have occurred if the muffled sounds of music were blocked out. The room which was once filled with colour now bared a dull appearance. Books, clothes and stationery equipment were clad all over the place, revealing a horrifying appearance. The blinds were drawn and the darkness continued to consume the individual.

Her eyes were blotchy and her nose felt runny… She normally wasn't one to cry.

Hitomi continued to weep as she buried her face in her pillow, hoping that it would drown her sorrows and rid her of the grief she was left to suffer. She turned on her back, revealing an innocent face streamed with tears. She felt depressed, but still had the will to plug her earphones in her ears as they contained her last sense of sanity.

Carelessly reaching for the bedside table, Hitomi took hold of a piece of paper, knocking over a lamp in the process. She was too miserable to care.

Hitomi studied the piece of paper. It was a letter from Ein. A letter which she had read at least a thousand times since yesterday afternoon. At first she was confused when she found it on her bed, yet that feeling eventually turned into despair as she reached the end of the letter. All it did was tell her how "Ein" regained his memories and left to pursue his former lifestyle without hurting her.

_'Without hurting her'… _

Hitomi was heartbroken. He had taken off. Without her… She meant nothing to him no more. In other words, _they_ meant nothing. Even after everything that had happened between them.

She remembered what happened that afternoon. It was the usual routine; a twenty minute jog in order to maintain physical fitness and refresh the mind. It was indeed a helpful routine as Hitomi came to the conclusion that today was the day she was going to reveal her true feelings for Ein. She was in love and she wanted to know if he felt the same way. Yet the feeling of anxiety started to crumble as she came across that letter.

He had only left a letter- The only memorandum she had left of him… Why couldn't he farewell her in person? Well, it didn't matter anymore because it was too late. He was _gone_… Just by thinking of the word "gone" she felt her emotions convulse and her eyes tear up again.

She took notice of the tears on the letter. They were her's, not his.. It was unexplainable. There were no signs of emotion in the letter at all. There were no tear stains of his own… Even his writing looked perfect. It looked as though he took his time and didn't rush through the letter out of regret or nervousness. He obviously didn't feel the same way, because if he did, he would have never left her. So in a way, he had saved her from the embarrassment of revealing her love.

The young German shook her head. _'This is no time to be selfish,'_ she thought. _'Ein has regained his memories. And you should be happy for him… Very, very happy.'_

It was true. Even though she didn't show it much, Hitomi did feel glad that Ein finally found out who he was. She even remembered speaking to him about what would happen if he did find out. But even though her heart had been taken from her, she still had hope. Hope that he would return someday in her life.

Hitomi felt isolated. Isolated from Ein's life…. But for now she wished him nothing but happiness. Happiness that he would be able to achieve as his previous self; Happiness without him to share with her..

**A/N:**_I wasn't sure of the title… but it came down to either '__Dwelling Heartbreak__' or '__Isolation__'…_

_We always see Hitomi looking cheerful, but I wanted to bring out a side where she would have had her heart ripped in two. So why not involve Ein? I'm sure him leaving out of nowhere would have shattered her spirits. But even if this fic was close to canon, then I'm sure Hitomi would have gotten over it, because she seems perfectly fine in DOA5._**_ Or is she?_**_….. Only kidding!_


End file.
